Ever After High-La Poésie Parfaite
by zigaudrey
Summary: Blondie Lockes a trouvé un garçon qui la convenait et il désire d'une poésie mais elle a du mal à faire une poésie qui est dite Parfaite. Ce qui vient en aide C.A Cupid,sa copine de chambre, pour l'aider à trouver les bons mots.


A la bibliothèque de Ever After High, Blondie Lockes visitait le couloir des étagères dont étaient gardé les livres. En même temps qu'elle marchait, elle commentait mentalement sur tous ce qu'elle voyait,les bouquins et les camarades y compris. Elle s'arrêta ensuite, par surprise, par voir un garçon, qui était juste idéal. Cœur battant au premier coup de foudre, Blondie décida de le joindre.

-Bonjour, je suis Blondie Lockes et je t'admires, tu me conviens parfaitement.

-Oh bien le bonjour, ton compliment m'a fait chaud au cœur. Répondit le jeune garçon en se retournant et en posant sa paume sur sa poitrine.

-J'aimerais te faire plaisir, qu'est-ce que tu désires?

-Et bien, pour me faire plaisir, je veux que tu me fasses une poésie.

Par ses mots, Blondie hocha sa tête pour accepter la demande.

-Bien sûr, je reviendrais avec une Parfaite Poésie.

Elle partît et prit des livres sur les vers et de vocabulaire et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Assise sur le bureau, Blondie Lockes commençait à prendre une feuille de papier, étudiât les bouquins et écrivit une poésie. De la plume qui dessine en dansant, elle inscrivît ses mots, les figures de style et regarda sa pièce finale.

-Non,ce n'est pas la bonne... Dit-elle après avoir finir l'écriture.

Non satisfait du résultat, elle lança son écrit derrière elle et reprit une autre feuille. Des heures passèrent et la jeune Boucle d'Or n'arrivait pas à inscrire un beau texte versifié et ainsi se répétèrent les actions.

-Soupir, il n'y a rien qui me convient, aucune d'entre elles est Parfaite...

Ensuite, la porte de la chambre s'ouvra et fit entré C.A. Cupid, l'ange de l'amour. Elle fit après surpris par des jets de mots volants.

-Wow, d'où vient ce tourbillon de feuilles?

-Je suis en train d'écrire une poésie à un garçon qui me convenait et il m'avait demandé d'en faire une mais ce n'est pas évident...

Cupid prit quelques uns de ses travaux au sol et les examinait.

-Je vois, tu veux faire une poésie d'amour.

-Oui, et je n'arrive pas à faire une Poésie Parfaite après tous ces efforts et études sur la poésie, il n'y a rien qui me convient !

La jeune Boucle d'Or prit un par un ses écrits posés sur le plancher et les commenta.

-Celle-là est trop rose...Celle-là n'a pas de rythme... Celle-là est très subjective ...Et celle-là est si émotionnelle...

-Il faut que tu perds cette habitude, Blondie Lockes. Conseilla Cupid.

-Soupir, toi qui est l'ange de l'amour, tu dois avoir une idée d'une Poésie Parfaite...

-Ha, ça, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

L'ange rose sauta vers son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir dont contenait ses écrits versifiés sur papier rose. Cupid prit sa pile de papier aux écritures versifiées et les passa à Blondie, qui ensuite, les regarda tour à tour.

-Mes anciens clients m'avaient demandé de faire une poésie et j'en écrivais plein pour les satisfaire et ils étaient dans la même situation que toi. Ils les commentaient, les analysaient et n'arrivaient pas à choisir la bonne. Le problème est que ces poésies viennent de moi et non de eux.

-Mais tu es l'ange de l'amour, c'est toi qui a les bons mots pour les poésies, ils devront être satisfaits.

-C'est vrai mais ce n'était pas le bon choix. Alors je leur dit, pourquoi pas la faire toi-même si aucun de mes écrits ne te plaisent pas. Et ils commençaient à écrire mais ils disent aussi que ce n'est pas une bonne poésie.

-Et comment en es-tu sortie de cette situation ? Questionna Blondie Lockes.

-Après tout ça, j'ai réalisé qu'une poésie n'a pas besoin d'être parfaitement bien écrit car il était impossible d'avoir du parfaitement beau. Il n'était pas nécessaire à être un vrai poète expérimenté pour faire plaire au destinataire. Parce que la poésie...

C.A. Cupid bondit vers la jeune Boucle d'Or.

-...Vient toujours de son cœur et c'est grâce à ça qu'ils avaient accepté ce qu'ils écrivaient et ils avaient réussit à faire une poésie qui plaisait à son destinataire. Continua t-elle avec sa main posée sur le cœur de Blondie.

-Vraiment ? Donc,il n'y a pas de Poésie Parfaite. C'était juste...une illusion?

-Oui, parce qu'un écrit...  
Viens toujours de la plume de celui qui l'écrit ! Dit Cupid en arrachant la plume de ces ailes et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Blondie Lockes, avec un visage réfléchis et en se frottant son menton avec sa main gauche, pris le conseil de Cupid.

Quelques heures plus tard au soir, Blondie Lockes et C.A. Cupid se dirigèrent vers le garçon idéal que Blondie admirait. Avec sa feuille écrite sur la main, la jeune Boucle d'Or se sentait stressée.

-Es-tu sûre que ma poésie va marcher ?

-J'en suis sûre qu'il va l'aimer ! N'aie pas peur et lance toi !

Blondie marcha vers le jeune garçon.

-Bonjour, je suis de retour. Commença t-elle.

-Ha,te revoilà, alors, as-tu écrit une poésie ? Dit-il en se retournant.

-Oui, je...vais la lire.

La jeune Bouton d'Or mit sa feuille devant elle, éclaircit sa voix et lit ensuite ses vers.

 _Il y a des choses dont ils sont trop grands  
Il y a des choses dont ils sont trop petits  
J'en vois des différences  
J'en vois des variétés_

 _Une grande sélection est à ma vue  
Un choix qui me laisse indécis  
Mais qui a besoin de tout juger  
Et user ses miettes de temps pour rien ?_

 _Car un amour vient du cœur  
Et c'est en ouvrant ces mots  
Que j'éprouve un amour en toi_

-Mon Dieu, que c'est une jolie poésie. C'est juste expressive et venant de toi, c'est juste Parfait .Désirais-tu si on passe la soirée ensemble ?

-Oui ! Répondit Blondie avec grand sourire. Je suis heureuse que cette poésie te convient !

Le garçon et Blondie marchèrent ensemble et s'éloignèrent du champ de vision de C.A. Cupid, qui aussi, sourit après sa réussite.

-Et oui, il suffit de faire parler son cœur pour réussir à l'amour. Ce qui me donne une nouvelle idée de poésie !

Cupid sortit une feuille rose et posa sa plume arrachée de son aile pour écrire sa nouvelle poésie.

LA FIN  
...Est juste un début


End file.
